Chase Kingsley
This page contains spoilers—extreme spoilers, so read with caution! 'Chase Kingsley '''is the new professor at Pacific University. Originally from somewhere in Europe, he comes to Silverstein, Washington in hopes of starting over after the death of his parents. This turns out to be a lie, though, as his real reasons for coming were because there was a murderer on the loose, and he wanted to study the reactions of the townspeople. Instead, however, he becomes more interested in Vixen because of her rare personality type and decides to study her as his next subject. It's revealed later in the book that he is not a human at all, but rather a creature known as a ''comoinis, something similar to a grim reaper but with the ability to create human souls. His real name is Azrael, the Help of God. His lip mark is usually green or white. Appearance Chase is fairly tall at 6'3" with dark, messy hair, a sharp jawline, and piercing green eyes. He has definition, specifically on his torso, and tends to have stubble lining his mouth and jaw instead of being clean-shaven. He's often depicted as wearing a white button-up long-sleeve with the sleeves rolled up and slacks or khakis while at work, but goes for leather when he's not, even has a leather jacket that he has let Vixen borrow once or twice. The most defining feature about him is his eyes, however. From the beginning, Vixen focuses primarily on his eyes and the way they change color. Normally, his eyes are a warm green. When he's intrigued, his eyes turn silver, and when he gets angry, the silver becomes darker. When he's surging with power, his eyes turn black, however, leaving no color in them. Personality Chase is a carefree, easygoing, and inquisitive creature. He prioritizes learning above all things, even his duty as the Help of God, and goes to great lengths to keep things interesting, like moving into a rundown apartment building in the worst part of Silverstein to experience different types of crime. Because of this, though, he tends to lose his cool when others try to interfere with his experiments or ruin his data. He also has a problem with humans hurting other humans in general, so while he enjoys studying murderers, he doesn't care for them too much when it comes to experiments, preferring kinder, softer souls to play with. Ironically, he takes his job as a professor seriously. Despite not being his purpose, he teaches his class diligently and thoughtfully, moving things around or speeding things up depending on the individual's ability. He states that it's a professor's job to help their students with both school and personal matters and make sure their students are safe and taken cared of. Personality Type Despite not being human, Chase is considered the INTP personality type, also known as the "Thinker" or the "Logician." Thinkers are logical, original, and creative. They get excited about theories and ideas, and value knowledge above most things. Because they're driven to turn theories into clear understandings, they're individualistic, having no interest in leading nor following others, and can sometimes be called philosopers or dreamy professors. Thinkers are also hard to get to know well due to spending most of their time formulating theories and coming up with ways to test said theories. They love patterns and spotting discrepancies, especially in statements, so it's best not to lie to a Thinker. Thinkers have been responsible for many scientific discoveries throughout history. History Not much is know about Chase's history other than the fact that he used to live somewhere in Europe until he got bored of the mundane atmosphere and was invited to Silverstein by Darestin, a long-time friend of his. Hobby Chase has an unusual hobby for a comoinis that makes him infamous among supernatural beings: he's absolutely fascinated with how the human mind works. While other creatures believe humans to be vial and self-destructive, Chase finds humans to be driven and ever-changing, working towards something better despite how unlikely it is for them to get better. This doesn't mean he likes humans, though. He simply thinks of them as rats—something small for him to run tests on and see what they'll do. His favorite thing to do is put a human through certain trials and watch how they react. Relationships Vixen "Cupcake" Tyler Vixen was Chase's latest experiment. As one of the sweetest souls in existence at the moment, Chase was intrigued by how selfless Vixen was. Category:Pacific Gang Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Professors Category:Comoinis